tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Konahrik
Konahrik is the pseudonym used by The Last Dragonborn, as his real name is kept secret. It is unknown why he chooses to use this name in particular, but he claims that it means 'Warlord' in Dovahzul, and that the ancient Dragon Priests made his mask with the intention that he will find and wear it. In recent years, he's been spotted traveling all across Tamriel; gaining fame and influence along the way. Background Much of the Last Dragonborn's past is shrouded in mystery, with only vague accounts of his life after his supposed death in Helgen to go off of. It's unknown when he began to go by Konahrik, as he only truly rose to fame after slaying Alduin; a moment where he'd already adopted the mantle. After saving Tamriel three times over by defeating the World-Eater, Lord Harkon, and Miraak; the Dragonborn became an immensely powerful warrior with complete mastery of the Thu'um. However, with this grew his ego and ambition. Konahrik has been inspired by the Dragonborns before him such as Miraak and Tiber Septim; believing it his destiny and birthright to do great things. Riding on his steed Odahviing, the Dragonborn currently flies throughout Tamriel to gain power and influence. His exploits vary largely, from liberating Dunmer slaves in Black Marsh, to rescuing a Redguard princess lost in the Alik'r, all the way to committing a violent massacre in the Breton village of Evanstad. His motivations are largely unknown. Konahrik has a following in Cyrodiil and Skyrim, as many there wish to have another Dragonborn emperor on the Ruby Throne due to the fact that they believe the reason the empire has become weak and shattered is because a Dragonborn hasn't sat on the throne in centuries. Personality Konahrik is a reserved, stoic individual who prefers action over talk. He thinks very highly of himself, placing his self-appointed destiny as his highest priority. It's largely unknown what he means by this, however the Dragonborn has done good by the people of Tamriel so far. That's why the massacre commited at Evanstad came as a surprise. He's quick to turn to violence when things don't go his way and often doesn't let go of old grudges easily. However, despite this, there always seems to be a certain wisdom in his voice; as if he possesses more knowledge than he lets on. Konahrik is known to dislike the Altmer, largely an extension of his hatred of the Aldmeri Dominion; a faction he's popularly led a one-man war against. Tiber Septim is a major idol of his, and Konahrik is a devout follower of Talos. He always wears one of his amulets. Feats Apart from his most popular adventures in which Konahrik vanquished the World-Eater, slew Harkon, and fought against Miraak at the summit of Apocrypha, the Dragonborn has accomplished many other feats both published and unpublished. Most of what he did prior to becoming the hero he now is, is unknown. However, after leaving Skyrim by air, Konahrik has been spotted in every province of Tamriel with the exception of the Summerset Isles. Mastery of the Voice The Dragonborn has the greatest grasp of Dovahzul any mortal could ever hope to have, knowing more than even some dragons. He has completely mastered the thu'um, able to say any shout with incredible proficiency without needing to take breaks in between. Dealings in Morrowind Konaharik has been spotted in Morrowind, not at all attempting to keep his presence there a secret. Working with House Redoran, the Dragonborn led a one-man assault on several Argonian work camps from dragon-back, liberating many of the Dunmer slaves kept captured there. While Konahrik killed the slavers, warriors from House Redoran swooped in to take the slaves back to Morrowind. This earned him the nickname of 'Haxthuri' among the Argonians, roughly translating to 'Hellwing'. Despite the name being one of warning, fear, and hatred; Konahrik wears the title with pride. Furthermore, Konahrik assisted House Telvaani in matters mostly kept secret by both parties; the only piece of knowledge being common was that he journeyed to Vvardenfell to complete the task. This earned him respect among the Telvaani, and Konahrik left Morrowind with the support of two Great Houses behind him. Slaughter of Evanstad For reasons shrouded in mystery that are debated heavily even today, Konahrik arrived in the Breton village of Evanstad aboard Odahviing and began an all out assault. It was one of the most violent, brutal massacres of the era; with the entire village being completely decimated by the Dragonborn. It was a puzzling attack, as it seemed to be unprovoked and uncharacteristic of him. After the slaughter, the village was emptied and in ruins with only a few stragglers getting away. These lucky few spread the story, earning Konahrik infamy and the title of 'The Butcher of Evanstad'. Dark Waters Konahrik was first spotted in Hegathe, acting as a bodyguard to his friend Admiral Avik, who had apparently bonded with him over distaste of the Aldmeri. When the villa was attacked by Zaathra, Konahrik assisted in fighting them off, and flew away on Odahviing. Skills Konahrik uses four weapons in battle: The Thu'um, a longsword made of dragonbone, a golden staff carved to look like a dragon's head, and his steed Odahviing. His mastery of the thu'um is a force to be reckoned with on its own, however Konahrik is also very proficient in the use of his sword; being able to effectively duel one man, a group, or parry with it. He's also skilled in destruction magic, and uses his dragon priest staff as a means to channel it. Finally, he's an efficient pilot of the dragon Odahviing, especially since he can communicate with the dragon fluently in two languages and issue it commands. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonborns Category:Tongues